


Someone Will Notice Me

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: The party time continues going on and on and on all night [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: It’s not that Annabeth was expecting her friends to do something for her birthday…but she was kind of expecting them to do something for her birthday but sometimes wanting something won't make it happen...the way you were expecting at least.





	Someone Will Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Annabeth’s birthday I wrote a little fic, it’s in the same timeline as Jason's birthday fic. You don’t have to read it to understand this fic but it would give you a better understanding of the plot. This story was supposed to be written last year but I had a little accident with scissors and my had and I wasn’t able to write. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Karina for being my beta and to Lauren to allow me to yell my writing frustrations at her, you guys are the best <3

It’s not that she was expecting her friends to do something for her birthday...but she was kind of expecting them to do something for her birthday and a part of her felt guilty for thinking like that.  They had asked her if she had wanted to spend her birthday in Xcaret, a natural water park, but Annabeth had politely declined. She wasn’t a big fan of her birthday, she usually spent it at camp where her cabin and friends celebrate her during the campfire but with the loom of the war coming, her last few birthdays had barely been acknowledged. There was also the fact she didn’t like to remember her last birthday, her seventeenth one. She didn’t even realize her birthday had passed until she and Percy had been safe and sound in the Argo II and they had realized what day it was and honestly, she felt like there was nothing to celebrate. She wasn’t sure why she declined to celebrate her eighteenth birthday at the water park but it just didn’t feel right. Her friends did the second best they could, they went to Xcaret the day before her birthday and they spoil her and let her choose where to go first.

She wasn’t gonna lie, she absolutely enjoyed the day they spent there. It was a happy thought knowing it was just a normal day of her friends hanging out not celebrating her. They had arrived home late that night, all tired and happy and ready for bed time...well almost everyone. The day at the underwater rivers and the ocean had filled Percy with energy and while the others were sleeping in their rooms, Annabeth had started her birthday with her boyfriend between her legs. Annabeth wasn’t surprised to wake up when the sun was all the way up, her body aching from a mix of the day before and Percy worshiping her at night.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” Annabeth turned to where Percy’s voice came from he was leaning against the bathroom frame door, and Annabeth took a few seconds to appreciate her boyfriend; his jeans hung low on his hips, the waistband of his boxers peeking out from under them. Excluding a shirt resting on his shoulder, his torso was naked. Annabeth smiled at the sight of his abs, his hair wet from the shower or from the ocean, she wasn’t sure. “You missed breakfast.”

Annabeth picked up her phone, the numbers 11:35 AM making her groan. “I guess I have you to blame for that, don’t I?”

He smirked at her. “I didn’t hear you complaining about keeping you up last night.” Annabeth threw him a pillow, but sleep was still in her body and the pillow didn’t reach him. He laughed at her. “Come on, are you gonna stay all day in bed? We are all being lazy in the living room.”

 “Wait, everyone’s awake!?” Percy nodded, he had walked towards the bed and was standing in front of her. She was never the last one to wake up, living at camp since she was seven made her a morning person, and Annabeth rarely slept in. She wasn’t sure at what time she and Percy finally went to bed last night, but she was sure it hadn’t been that late. Plus she had gone to sleep first, so why did Percy wake up before her?

“Guess I really wore you out.” Before Annabeth could throw him another pillow, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. “I saved you some waffles, I’m gonna reheat them for you, okay?” Percy pulled away so he could put on his shirt. “One last thing, happy birthday Wise Girl.” He gave her another kiss before leaving the room.

Annabeth had forgotten it was her birthday. Sure Percy had wished her a happy birthday last night/early this day, but it had slipped out of her mind when she woke up. She got dressed, feeling nervous and not understanding why. Well, she hadn’t understood why until she came down and found Hazel, Frank, and Leo watching a movie, the others were playing at the pool and she felt….disappointed. She wasn’t expecting a big party or something but….they had done it for Jason’s birthday a few days ago, and a part of her thought that they were gonna do the same for her. Now that she realized they weren’t doing the same for her, well it hurt a little.

“Annabeth!!!” Hazel yelled when he saw her, she stood up and ran to hug her. “Happy birthday!”

“Hey, birthday girl! Your waffles are in the microwave if you still want them.” Frank said from the couch he was sitting. “We are watching The Mummy, wanna join us?”

Annabeth smiled at the younger girl and hug her back, her reaction had made her feel a little bit better. “Thank you! And thank you Frank, but I think I’m going to join Percy….em, where is he?”

“By the pool,” Leo appeared next to her, a plate of waffles on his hand. “Warm waffles ready for the birthday girl.”

“Thank you,” Annabeth said, accepting the plate and the hug Leo offered her.

They wished her happy birthday again while she went to the backyard where Piper and Jason were in the pool, while Percy sat on a chair watching them and making little waves crash against Jason’s head. Piper was laughing and trying to escape from Jason’s embrace and they didn’t notice her. She sat down next to Percy who greeted her with a kiss on her neck.

“What are you doing?”

Percy stole a piece of her waffle. “Bothering Jason while I was waiting for you.”  The waves stopped hitting Jason, making the couple look at Percy in confusion and then smile when they saw Annabeth.

“Annabeeeeth,” Piper yelled at her friend. “Join us.”

Jason swam to the edge that was closest to her “Happy birthday! I would give you a hug but...” Jason shrugged and signaled at the pool, making Annabeth smile.

“Thanks, guys.”

Piper sat on the edge of the pool. “Is there something you want to do today? We can go to the city. I think we can hit some nightclubs, after all the legal age here is eighteen and guess how old are you turning! And if that doesn’t work, well I’m sure I can find a way to let us in.” She wiggled her eyebrows making Jason splash some water at her.

“That sounds nice but I honestly don't feel like leaving the house.” Annabeth took a bite of her waffles, smiling when she realized they had chocolate chips on them, her favorite. She turned to her boyfriend. “You made this?”

He winked at her making her smile even more, but then she felt worried, had they made her breakfast expecting to surprise her? She was the last one to wake up, maybe she missed her chance. No, they would have woken her up, she knew but then...why was she feeling so emotional about them not celebrating her? Her birthday had never been a big deal back at camp, she usually felt embarrassed when all the camper wished her a happy birthday, what was the difference with this birthday? ‘ _They are your best friends_ ’ a voice said in her head. ‘ _It’s different this time because you are surrounded by the people you love and mean the most to you and they are acting indifferent about your birthday_.’ Her feelings must have shown on her face because Percy asked if she was feeling okay. She shook her head, claiming it was nothing, but she didn’t overlook the look Percy and Piper exchanged.

They hung out in the backyard until the heat was too much to handle and they moved back into the house, grateful for the central a/c. Annabeth’s birthday was barely mentioned to the point she had almost forgotten it was her birthday, and instead spent time playing board games and half watching movies. The disappointed feeling Annabeth had felt at the start of the day melted away with the laughter of her friends. She enjoyed having the chance the spend time with her best friends, their vacation was almost over and after this they would go back to camp and spent a few weeks there. But after that, she and Percy would go to college and everyone but Leo would go back to California; who knew when the seven of them would have the chance to hang out again?, Or even have a holiday together. Annabeth felt a burst of love for the people in the room, the people who against all odds had survived a war and become her family, her little dysfunctional family that she loved with all her heart.

She felt Percy’s arms wrap against her waist, pulling her closer against him. They were on the floor playing  _Life_  and since the limit of players was six, Percy decided to observe the game. When the game had started, he had been next to her but she slowly, and without realizing, started to lean in on him until she was sitting between his legs, his chin resting on her shoulders. Frank ended up winning the game making everyone complain.

“Whatever, I’m gonna take a nap,” Leo said. “I’m still tired from yesterday.”

“Oh, a nap sounds good,” Piper said while getting up. “Resting in a pool is very tiring guys.”

The others laughed but agreed. “Resting before making dinner sounds good,” Hazel said, putting away the board game.

“Yeah and I think I’m gonna start my suitcase.”

“Don’t mention packing, I don’t want to go back to reality.” Jason picked up the cushions from the floor and put them back in the place. “But seriously, why do I feel tired if all I have done nothing?”

“You were under the sun in the middle of the day, bro.”

“Yeah, that was probably a bad idea.”

After everyone had gone upstairs to rest, it was only Percy and Annabeth in the living room.

“You are not feeling tired?” Annabeth asked him, she started to browse the channels but nothing had caught her attention.

He shook his head. “Nah, I still have energy.” He stretched, his shirt sliding up so his v line was visible, giving Annabeth memories of last night. “Does the birthday girl wants to go for a romantic walk to the beach?.”

“Isn’t it too hot for that?”

Percy looked outside before looking back at her. “By a walk on the beach, I actually meant making out at the sea, on a nice bubble while nobody can interrupt us.”  

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend. It was true, even while sharing a room they barely had time alone during the trip, since most of the time the seven of them usually stayed awake talking until their bodies yelled at them to sleep. This holiday had been absolutely amazing, they had gone and see Mayan temples, swam in cenotes, done extreme adventures with wonderful views of the Mayan jungle and enjoyed the wonderful Caribbean ocean. Having done all of this with her best friends was an experience she would never forget and she was absolutely grateful for that. And even if she hadn’t been excited for her birthday….what better place to turn eighteen than in this paradise?

* * *

 

The sky was starting to become a mix of blue, orange and pink when they finally came back to sand, Percy lips were swollen and red and she had a feeling her lips were in the same state. Still that didn’t stop her from kissing him again when the sea only reached her ankles. Percy hands were roaming her body, but as her clothes stopped feeling heavy, she realized it was mostly to dry her up. Even then his hands stayed for a while longer on her ass, and with a last pull to her lower lip he finally broke the kiss.

“We need to go back, the others probably need help with dinner.”

Annabeth whined. “Do we?” A selfish part of her wanted to spend the rest of her birthday alone with Percy. This was her first birthday they celebrated as a couple and she was really enjoying it. Going back to the house meant keeping her hands away from his body and she wasn’t sure she wanted to stop; plus there was still a small sore spot about how her friends barely cared about her birthday. She still felt bad from thinking like that but honestly, Piper was her best friend and she had expected a little bit more of emotion from her at least.

“Yes, we do. Plus I’m really hungry.” She scrunched her nose and he picked her up in his arms and spin her around making her laugh, he kisses her forehead. “Come on, let’s go back.” He put her down only for her to wrap her arms around his neck and demand a piggy back ride, he laughed at her but obliged and he took them towards the house.

They entered the backside of the house and it took her a second to realize it was decorated. Clear balloons filled with confetti adorned the place, fairy lights were added in strategic spots so it would be illuminated when the sun went down. The table was filled with snacks and drinks, the whole backyard had paper decorations, the same decorations she had seen Hazel make during their time here and lastly two huge metallic balloons were by the glass door that leads into the house.

“What’s goi-” She didn't have time to finish before her friends appeared from where they were hiding yelling ‘Happy Birthday!’

Percy pulled her down and smiled at their friends. “See, I told you guys we could totally pull this off!”

Annabeth was still frozen in her spot, looking at their friends, Hazel had a camera in her hands, Piper and Jason were next to her while Frank was behind them with Leo sitting on his shoulders.

“What’s going on?”

“We are celebrating you, dummy! You didn’t think we forgot, did you?” Piper ran to hug her. “Happy birthday to the best friend in the whole world.”

One by one the rest of her friend hugged her and congratulated her again, with big smiles on their face. Annabeth’s eyes became blurry, tears threatening to escape. These jerks had planned a surprise party for her and she had absolutely no idea. Warmness filled her, the sad feeling that had filled that morning was long go forgotten, and for the first time in the history of her birthdays she felt absolutely loved. She looked at Percy who was smiling at her, he must have suspected what was going through her head because he winked at her.

“We honestly thought we weren’t gonna pull this off,” Hazel interlocked their arms and guided her to the table. “It was very hard to hide things from you.”

“Every time we were planning and you walked by we thought you were onto us,” Frank said. The seven of them were sitting on the table, having snacks while the pizza they had ordered arrived. “Only Piper and Percy were confident we could pull this off.”

“Actually, I lost the confidence after we added Jason into the plan.” Piper said and Jason yelled an undignified ‘ _hey_!’. “Sorry babe but honestly, you are the worst at acting like we are not planning something.”

“Wait, Jason didn’t know?”

“We didn’t tell him until after his birthday so he wouldn’t suspect we were planning something for his birthday too.” Percy took a handful of chips. “Unfortunately that plan wouldn’t work on you since your birthday was after his.”

“So we had to act like we hadn’t planned anything for your birthday.” Piper winked at her. “When in reality we planned to surprise since New York.”

“You guys...I have no words.”

“Don’t thank us, thank Percy, he was the mastermind behind all of this,” Frank said.

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend, he was sitting next to her, who was looking sheepishly. “I wanted you to have a good birthday, I know your last birthday….well it wasn’t the best and eighteen is already a huge milestone but is even bigger for demigods,” he looked at their Roman friends. “Well  _Greek_  demigods since we are not really expected to reach it, plus I know that a camp you barely get a cake on your birthdays and I just wanted, to um, yeah.”

She loved him, she absolutely loved him. His whole face was red, even the tip of his ears, she couldn’t help, she leaned in and kissed him, hoping he would understand what words couldn’t explain. How grateful she was, how her heart was filled with warmness, how she couldn’t even start to explain how much this meant to her but mostly she hoped he could see how much she loved him. Leo’s  _awwwww_  made her break the kiss, and now she was the one looking sheepishly. She looked at their friends and she the smiles on their faces let her know that they also knew how much this meant to her. Piper took her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her.

“How does it feel to be the first one to reach eighteen?” She asked.

“Stressful!” She could see the confusion on her friends’ faces. “You guys did such an amazing job celebrating me and now the bar is too high and there are six birthdays left and they need to be better than mine. Stressful I say.” She finished making her friend laughed.

The pizza arrived not long after and dinner was filled with laughs that continued until the sun was long gone and the backyard was illuminated by small lamps and fairy lights. Leo and Jason went inside and Annabeth didn’t think much of it until she saw them come out with a beautiful cake. The moment they crossed the door the rest of her friends started to sing happy birthday. The cake was placed in front of her and she looked at it, it was similar to Jason’s, white frosting and covered in sprinkles but while his had been green and blue her’s were more colorful and adorned the bottom of the cake, instead of candles it had two sparklers shaped like a 1 and 8. Leo leaned over and lit the sparkles, she could see Hazel taking pictures while the others yelled and clapped.

Arms wrapped around her waist. “Make a wish, Wise Girl.” Percy kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes, ‘making a wish’ but what could she wish for? She opened her eyes and looked at her friends who were singing to her and  she knew what to ask. Her hands moved so they were resting over Percy’s hand around her waist and she made her wish: that the six people around her stayed in her life for a long, long time because she loved them with all her heart and they made her happy but most important, they made her feel loved.  

When the sparkles ended her friends cheered even louder.

“Okay, okay, is time for another tradition.” Leo’s voice was louder, making everyone go quiet and listen to him.

“I’m not biting the cake.”

“Joykiller, but no, that’s not it. Let’s bring the piñata!”

Everybody cheered again while Piper ran into the house and brought a donkey shaped piñata that was decorated with bright colors. Annabeth couldn’t help but laugh when she saw it; the guys set the piñata so it was hanging in the air and Hazel gave her a stick that was also decorated with colorful paper.

“Okay, so the thing is that before you hit the piñata, you have to be spin according to how old you are turning.” Leo’s words won more cheering from his friends. “So eighteen spins, come on!” He put his hands on her shoulders and started spinning her while the rest of them counted the spins. After they reached eighteen Annabeth tried to hit the piñata...only to miss it. It took her a few attempts until she finally managed to land a hit, making everyone clap and cheer. They took turns hitting the piñata until it finally broke down and candy poured out of it.

They hung out for a while until Hazel called it a night and went to sleep. Since the naps had been an excuse to make Annabeth leave the house so they could set up everything, the need for sleep was finally kicking in, Leo followed Hazel’s decision and went to sleep while the rest decided to take a dip in the pool. After a while and one by one everyone went to bed until it was only Percy and her on the pool. They swam for a while, kissing occasionally, just enjoying the company of each other.

“I think I’m also gonna call it a night,” Percy yawned. “We have to start packing tomorrow and that’s something I’m not looking forward to. Are you coming to bed?”

Annabeth nodded. They left the pool and after making sure everything was turned off and locked, they walked hand in hand to their room. Annabeth could feel her body shutting down, begging her to sleep and she was more than ready follow its orders. She was changing into her pajamas when she heard Percy call her name.

“You have a present” In his hand, there was a small Polaroid, one that belonged to Hazel’s camera. “I definitely want a copy of this picture.”

She looked at the picture, Hazel had taken it while Percy kissed her cheek and she was making a wish, her eyes were closed and her smile was so bright; she could make the sparkles at the bottom of the picture, giving a magical effect to it.

“You had a good birthday?” Percy asked her.

She looked at the picture and thought about the day, how it had gone from disappointing to best birthday she had ever had so far.

She smiled at him. “Good doesn’t even start to cover it.”


End file.
